tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James goes Buzz Buzz (DVD)
James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories, retitled James Goes Buzz Buzz is a US VHS/DVD featuring two second season episodes and five third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was presented by Quality Family Entertainment and distributed by Video Treasures in 1994 (for Strand Home Video) and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996 and again in 2003 ,and was released on DVD in 2007 including a song. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1994 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Steam into adventures with Thomas and his friends. Meet Bulgy the devious double-decker bus. Watch Bertie make a mad dash to rescue a tardy Thomas. See James brave a swarm of buzzing bees, while Percy puffs his way into a very sticky predicament. The troublesome trucks are up to their usual tricks and Ben and Bill end up in a whirl. So join Thomas the Tank Engine in Volume Ten, where fun and friendship never end. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Steam into adventures with Thomas & his friends on the Island of Sodor. James boasts about his bravery but, when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes that they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam. Bulgy, the double decker bus, is up to devious deeds and see what happens when Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. So climb aboard as we clear the way for heartwarming fun! DVD Steam into adventures with Thomas & his friends on the Island of Sodor. James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes that they would go back to making honey and leave him to make steam. See what happens when Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. Climb aboard as we clear the way for heartwarming fun. Episodes # James Goes Buzz Buzz # One Good Turn # Bertie's Chase # Heroes # Bulgy # Wrong Road # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day Song (DVD only) * The Island Song Bonus features * Character Gallery from Percy Saves the Day * James' Connect the Dots Fun "game" from James and the Red Balloon Trivia * This is the last VHS release to use the original Shining Time Station sun on the cover. * On the back of the VHS cover, an image from Trust Thomas is used. * The 1994 and 1996 VHS was included with a Wooden Railway set of James Goes Buzz Buzz in 1999. * This is the first VHS release to use the Quality Family Entertainment branding on the box and the label. * Some 1994 releases had Thomas' Christmas Party a few seconds after the credits. Goofs * In the 1994 back cover, It said Bertie tries to rescue Thomas, but he was actually chasing Edward to bring him Thomas' passengers. * The DVD booklet lists the last three episodes in the wrong order. * In the DVD Version, it was in the Anchor Bay Entertainment in the spine, the back and the disc, on the opening it has the Starz plastering the Anchor Bay Entertainment Logo. * The Thomas and the Special Letter side of the Double Feature is mirrored. * On earlier DVD copies, Sir Topham Hatt is missing in the Character Gallery. Merchandise Wooden Railway * James Goes Buzz Buzz Set DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Thomas and the Special Letter Double Feature Gallery File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriesPoster.jpg|Quality Family Entertainment Advertisement File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStories1994.jpg|1994 VHS cover File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStories1994spine.jpg|1994 VHS spine File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStories1994backcover.jpg|1994 VHS back cover File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzz1994tape.jpg|1994 tape File:IMG 1053.png|Time Life spine File:IMG 1054.jpg|Time Life back cover File:IMG 1055.jpg|Time Life tape File:JamesgoesBuzzBuzzVHS.jpg|1996/2003 VHS front cover File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzz1995VHSbackcover.jpg|1996/2003 VHS back cover File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriesDVDbackcover.png|2007 DVD back cover File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzDVDwithWoodenHoneyBarrelCar.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Honey Barrel Car File:u76140tco3r_l.jpg|DVD With Wooden Railway James File:u75641llg06.jpg|DVD With Wooden Railway Terence File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzDVDWithWoodenThomas.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas File:WoodenRailwayCarolineandMavisWithJamesGoesBuzzBuzzandBestofPercyDVDs.jpeg|DVD 2-Pack with Best of Percy with Wooden Railway Caroline and Mavis File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandBestofPercyDVDwithWoodenLadyandMavis.png|DVD 2-pack with Best of Percy with Wooden Railway Lady and Mavis File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandThomasandtheSpecialLetterDoubleFeature.jpg|Double Feature with Thomas and the Special Letter File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandThomasandtheSpecialLetterDoubleFeature2.jpg File:ThomastheTankEngineandFriendsseason3opening.jpg File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriestitlecard.jpg|Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay VHS/DVD Title card File:MudGloriousMud(DVD)1.PNG File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg File:JATRB7.png|James' Connect the Dots Game File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu24.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu25.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu26.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu27.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu28.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloonDVDmenu29.PNG File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery.png|Character Gallery File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery2.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery3.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery4.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery5.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery6.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery7.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery8.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery9.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery10.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery11.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery12.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery13.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery14.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery15.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery16.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery17.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery18.png File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresCharacterGallery19.png File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection Merchandise Gallery File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|Wooden Railway set Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases